1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a high-temperature superconducting (HTS) coil and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
While the conventional rare-earth-based high-temperature superconducting (HTS) wires have high tensile strength, they exhibit poor strength in the laminating direction of superconducting layers (the delaminating direction), leading to the problem of decreased performance of the superconducting coil due to the delamination.
In order to prevent the decrease in performance, low adhesive materials such as paraffin and cyanoacrylate resin have been used to impregnate the conventional superconducting coils formed of the rare-earth-based HTS wires (refer to Patent Document 1 listed below).
Patent Document 1: JP 2013-143460 A